The Truth: Unveiled
by TextMessage
Summary: Is Sonic really the father of Tina's so-called "baby"? If it really is his, how will Amy's and Sonic's relationship work out? If not, how will Amy and the others prove it? One-Shot from "Love RollerCoaster".


**Finally, the one-shot sequel of Love RollerCoaster you've all been waiting for...! xD**

**Enjoy...  
**

**"The Truth: Unveiled"  
**

* * *

**[Sonic P.O.V]**

_I can't believe what happened today... *Sighs* None of this can be true... right? At least I hope not, but you never know..._

It's nighttime now, and I, wearing pajama pants and a plain white t-shirt, lay on the sofa with a blanket, couple of pillows, and the remote control to the flat screen in the living room.

_Amy kicked me out of the bedroom a while ago. Probably still furious of what happened with Tina..._

I sigh again as I hear footsteps coming from the stairs behind me. As I look up from my position, I see Amy coming down wearing a pink robe, matching slippers, and holding the phone close to her ear. A small smile forms on my face finally seeing her after so long, and our eyes meet. Amy's eyes remain emotionless, and they dart away from my gaze.

My smile disappears as she only scowls at me and continues her way onto the kitchen. Sighing again, I wait until she emerges from the kitchen doors after turning off the lights inside. She's carrying a glass of ice water as she walks back toward the stairs. No word to me. Not even a small gesture to even acknowledge my presence in the room.

_Giving me the old cold shoulder, aye?_

Seeing the opportunity, I decide to speak to at least get a few words out of her if not a whole sentence.

"Hey, Amy."

"Mhm."

_What the hell was that supposed to mean? _

I clear my throat. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Mhm."

_Was that even a response?_

"Goodnight, Amy..." I say to her with a hint of irritation in my voice.

"Mhm.."

_Oh, I give up!_

_No use in trying anymore right now._

Amy doesn't even look my way and heads on up the stairs. Within a few minutes of hearing her climb the stairs, I hear the bedroom door slam. And hard.

I blow hot air and drop myself back onto the comforts of the sofa. My hand reaches for the T.V. remote to turn it off. I begin to just there thinking to myself as my mind races a million of miles per hour.

_ Crazy right? Well, not really... It's lot to think about after what happened today._

_I can't even have Amy close to me to help me through this. I need her right now, I crave to feel her soft skin on mine, her arms caressing me, her soft voice to soothe me... but I can't have that now, can I?_

_ She has every right to be angry with me. After all of what happened to her and me._

_ Just when everything was starting to get back better between us...  
_

_Damn... How did it come to this?_

XXXXXX

******[.Flashback****.]**

_**Earlier that day...**_

_**On our drive home, I was driving this time as Amy rested in the passenger seat. On the way, I started to think about what the guys had said the previous day...**_

_Should ask her when we get home...? Mmm... I think I will... _

_I smiled wholesomely as I glanced over to see Amy sleeping soundly._

_I reached the house in no time at all, but sees something unexpected blocking his driveway. A car. Tina's car to be exact._

_"What the hell is she doing here?" I hurriedly unbuckles his seatbelt and gets out of the car. Apparently, my commotions had awaken Amy from her sleep._

_"Huh? Sonic?" She stretches her tired arms and looks out of the her side window to see Tina standing in front of our house and me rushing to meet her._

_"What the hell!" Amy jumps out the car to see what this is all about. Tina faces me with her arms crossed over her enlarged stomach._

_"Tina, what are you doing here?" She heard me ask her._

_"To see you. That's what." Tina tells me as she takes a few steps my way._

_Seeing this, Amy quickens her own steps. "What the fuck! He's through with you, so stay the fuck away, bitch!" Her fist almost lands on Tina, but I managed to hold her back from inflicting harm on the girl._

_"Let me go!"_

_"No, you can't hit her!"_

_"Why not? Why are you protecting HER?" Amy asked me angrily. The look on her face showed pure hatred for Tina and the fact that she was still bothering us even now.  
_

_Tina smirks confidently. "Because I'm carrying his baby."_

_Amy abruptly stopped her struggling to hear what she just said. "What. Did. You. Just. Say?" I looked just as surprised as Amy was._

_"I'm seven months pregnant! And Sonic's the father, so NO, he definitely NOT through with ME! Not by a long shot!"_

_Even with hearing this, Amy only scoffs at her. "No, you're not! You're lying!"_

_Tina still holds the same confident demeanor as she shakes her head. "No, I'm not, sweetie. And like it or not..." She laughs. "Sonic IS the father... Whether you want it to be his or not!"_

_At that minute, I wanted to say no. Say that Tina was lying too, just like Amy did... But I couldn't... And why is that?_

_Did I actually believe that I really was the father of Tina's unborn child? _

_That's impossible? Isn't it..?  
_

**[.End Flashback.]**_  
_

XXXXXX

My hand reaches for the table lamp holding the only means of light for me in the quite living room space. The room is now dark as I lay back on the pillow Amy graciously allowed me to have from our bedroom. Feeling nothing to warm me, I pull the blankets up over my body.

_I need Amy's warmth, her comfort, her touch, but.. I can't have it... at least right now..._

Looking up toward the ceiling, my glowing green eyes create an illuminating effect. Shutting them, I only see the darkness before me.

After a few minutes of keeping my eyes closed, I open them again.

_I can't even sleep! _

With my body still aching for sleep, I toss my legs over the sofa and rest them on the floor. My head rests in my hands as I look down to the floor in thought.

_Is it even true? I am really the father? Is Tina lying? What does Amy feel about all this? What will we-_

"SONIC!"

Amy's sudden and unexpected voice in the complete darkness surrounding me, scares me enough to make me jump up from the sofa.

"Y-Yeah?"

"Are you alright?" Amy asks with a hint of concern, but her face surely doesn't show it.

_Wow, she's finally speaking to me..._

I nod. "Ummm.. yeah, I was just thinking to myself a little bit."

"Right..." She sighs lowly as she stands in front of me with her one of her hands holding out my cell phone. "Your phone was ringing, so I answered it. It's Knuckles, he wants to talk with you."

"Oh. Thanks." I catch the phone as she carelessly tosses it my way.

"Whatever." Amy murmurs quietly before leaving me alone in the living room once again.

_Well, that didn't last long, did it?_

Sighing, I sit myself back down on the sofa and raise the phone to my ear. "Hey, Knuck."

"Hey, man. Is it true?"

"Yeah... how you found out?"

Knuckles clears his throat. "Rouge has been talking about it on the phone with the other girls non-stop for the past hour and a half."

I chuckle. "I guessed that.."

"Ha, yeah.. So is it true or not?"

"To be honest." I rest my feet up on the arm of the sofa. "I have no idea. I mean Tina just showed up out of nowhere and blatantly flat out said she's seven months pregnant with my kid!"

"She just showed up out of nowhere?" Knuckles questions me.

My head nods automatically, but then I remember something. "Actually.. no, when I left Rouge's party to come home and get the cake... as I as leaving.. she and her friend were banging on our front door looking for me. I peeked out of the window to see her too, and I saw... Tina's stomach, and I came to realize that she was pregnant..."

I take a deep breathe before continuing. "I stayed quiet until they left, and that's when I left the house and made it back to the party with the cake in hand."

"And you didn't think to tell Amy or anyone else about it?"

"No. I mean. Why should I?" I let my free hand dangle to the floor. "What good would it have done?"

"What good-" Knuckles stops for a second. "You could have told Amy right then, so she wouldn't have been so pissed at you when Tina showed up the next day!"

His yelling into the phone causes me to hold the phone back and nearly drop it.

"Ya done yelling?"

"No, what happened after Tina confronted you guys?"

"I told her that we will discuss it all later.. that I would call her tomorrow. I gave her my new number and stuff, and that's when Amy ran back into the house slamming the door. Tina gave me a new number of hers before she left, and I walked back into the house.. Of course, Amy wouldn't say a word to me and stayed coped up in our room for the rest of the day, leaving me to sleep on the sofa by myself."

Knuckles laughs hearing this. "I don't blame her either. No one does."

_Great, now the everyone knows about it!_

"Yeah, I guess you can't runaway from your mistakes... and I was just about to ask her to marry me too.."

Knuckles laughs once more. "Yeah, guess you can't... And damn, bad timing, huh?"

I don't respond to his last question, so he speaks up again.

"Ay, do you really think that the baby is yours?"

"I don't know... I mean, I guess so."

"What do you mean you don't know? It is or it isn't." Knuckles exclaims, but then calms his voice down. "How far along is she?"

"From what she told me... she's seven months."

"Mmm... so that means..." There's a few background noises on Knuckle's end of the phone.

I let out a sigh as my eyes see the clock reading close to midnight. "Knuck, what in God's name are you doing?"

"Trying to figure something out for your sake and Amy's!"

"What out?"

"Hold on!" Knuckles sets his phone down without a clear explanation.

"Great.." I wait until Knuckles comes back to the phone. It's a few minutes before he speaks again. "Done yet?"

"Yeah, but I figured something out.. that can't be your baby. At least, I don't think it is."

"What? How do you figure that?"

_I'd be happy to know that!_

"Well-" Knuckles begins to explain how he came across his conclusion, but he abundantly stops. "Damn, I'll meet up with ya tomorrow to talk about it, k?"

"Wait! Why can't you tell me right now?"

"Listen, dude. I don't have time to explain. Rouge just got off of the phone with Amy, and she's sounding a bit irritated, so I need to hang up before she chews my ass out for even being on the phone with you!"

_Yeah, I know Rouge can get pretty angry when someone gets Amy upset._

_And that someone meaning me!  
_

"Yeah, yeah. I hear ya."

"Thanks, man. I'll call the other guys about it, and we'll meet ya tomorrow!"

"Where?"

"I'll take care of that and let you know later when I get some help! Night, man." Knuckles quickly hangs up the phone as the sound of Rouge's yelling alerts his and my ears.

I hang up the phone and a big yawn following it. Dropping my cell phone carelessly to the floor and pulling the covers over me, I try to get some sleep.

_What is Knuckles talking about? _

_I AM the father of Tina's baby... Aren't I? Yeah, I have to be... She wouldn't have come to me like this if it wasn't..._

I nod to myself unsurely and with doubt in my mind as well as in my heart.

_OH REALLY? Then why did she wait, so long to tell you? I mean she's seven months pregnant right now? Wouldn't it have been better, if she had told you right when she found out?_

_Even you have doubts that you could be the father!  
_

_Even Knuckles thinks so too! He may be onto something!  
_

My conflicting thoughts swarm my mind with objections that seem plausible, but I try to ignore them to get to sleep.

_You know I'm right... well... that you're right, but you just wont listen to yourself, because you actually believe her. You weren't even with her for seven months!  
_

I shake my head of the voice inside my head arguing with me.

_That doesn't make ANY since whatsoever! I probably was with her longer than that. Besides, Tina was probably scared herself and to frightened to tell me at first... Right?  
_

_The fact, that's she's seven months pregnant is what doesn't make any since! BUT, on the other hand... she could be hiding something from you..._

_You do want to marry Amy, don't you?_

_Of course!  
_

I start to growl due to the lack of sleep I clearly wasn't getting.

_*Ugh!* I NEED sleep!_

_Then go to sleep! But remember... you have to confront how you ACTUALLY feel about the situation... tomorrow. No lying to yourself either!_

_ Don't forget that...  
_

_Shut... *yawns* ... up...  
_

"Zzzzzz..."

* * *

**[.The Next Morning.]**

"Zzzzzz..."

"So... w.. ke... p..." A faint voice calls out to me.

_Huh, who's voice is that?_

"Son... wa... up..." The voice calls out to me yet again, but this time a bit louder.

_Whoever that is needs to... *yawns* shut up... and let me sleep._

What follows next is a pillow hitting me squarely on my head. My quick reflexes quickly grab it and toss it away without even opening my eyes to see who'd done it in the first place.

_Nice try! Wise ass..._

"SONIC, GET YOUR LAZY ASS UP!"

_Okay, now I know for sure who's voice that is._

My eyes slowly open to face a pair of light green eyes looking back at my own. "Amy?"

Amy pulls back from me and folds her arms. Already, she's wearing a thin, wool grey dress stopping just above her knees, black stockings, black leather jacket, dark brown leather boots, and carrying a floral handbag.

_Guess it must be chilly out today._

"Yeah, wake up. You have some visitors."

I immediately sit up on the sofa to see Knuckles, Tails, Shadow, Silver, Phoenix, Spike, Scourge, Manic, and Jason.

"What," I yawn a bit. "What are you guys doing here so early?"

Shadow scoffs as he sits in a sofa chair across from us. "What do you think?" His voice sounding hard and cold.

_Oh boy, now I'm starting to remember what we agreed to if I messed up my chance with Amy again..._

"Oh yeah.." I nervously mutter to myself. "Of course...

"I'll be back later.." Amy says as she leaves me and the guys in the living room to ourselves.

Standing at the door waiting for her are Rouge, Cream, Blaze, Julie-Su, Sonia, and Sady. Just as Amy walks out of the door, I speak up,

"Amy, where are you going?"

"OUT!" The front door slams hard without a second thought.

"Ouch." Knuckles laughs as he drops down on the sofa right next to me. "Guess she's pretty mad, huh?"

"Yeah, you'd be pissed too, if some girl you thought was finally in your boyfriend's past, magically shows up to say that she's carrying his baby!"

Knuckles nods vigorously. "You used a lot of words there, buddy!" He chuckles. "We all came over to give you our support."

Scourge laughs and slaps his brother on the back from behind. "Yea. Our poor bro is now having to deal with the phenomenal-"

"Baby mama drama!" Manic snorts as he holds his stomach from laughing so much.

I roll my laughs and let my brothers and other have their little fun teasing me.

"Sorry, to hear that, man." Tails grabs a spot on the sofa next to them.

"Yeah, me too." Jason leans himself against the wall facing the others. "Hope everything work out between ya'll."

"Let me guess..." I chuckle to keep my mood from dropping. "Amy told Rouge who told Cream who told Julie-Su who told everyone else..."

"Yup!" Phoenix and Spike say at the same time before getting the seats next to the flat screen. "Exactly."

Silver groans. "Yeah, Blaze was nearly up all night on the phone talking with Rouge and the others about it. I couldn't get ANY sleep whatsoever!" He yawns sleepily and nearly trips over the coffee table.

"Couldn't even put on the right clothes before we left the apartment." I look at him to see him wearing a pair dark pink jeans, an orange cashmere sweater with thin pink stripes, and brown boots.

_What the hell does he got on?  
_

"Wearing them pink jeans!" Phoenix starts to laugh along with Spike.

"I said I grabbed the wrong ones!" Silver says once again in an annoyed tone. "Damn. Get off my dick."

The guys begin to start laughing again at him and his outfit. "You _accidentally_ get those outta Blaze's closet, right?"

"No! There we laying on the bed, so I just grabbed them by mistake. I'm sure about that!" Silver tells them.

_So those pink jeans are Blaze's?_

"Awh, our friend turning gay on us? What's next? You gonna start wearing nail polish and frilly skirts?" Knuckles jokes with him as the others laugh even harder.

"Look what the hell you got on, Phoenix! You got on a jogging suit with pink, grey, purple, and all that!" Silver angrily says then turns to the red enchinda. "And hell, Knuckles. You looking like something outta the military rejects!"

"I'm dressed like I woke up at 7:30." Knuckles, wearing green cargo pants, an army sleeveless shirt, and Polo boots, laughs again and shakes his head.

"Well, hell I woke up at 7:30!" Silver raises his voice.

"Oh, we can tell!" Phoenix buts into the conversation with a huge laugh.

The silver hedgehog growls lowly while standing to his feet, but keeps his cool. "It's not pink, dammit! It's a dark rose color! Wearing pink doesn't make me gay! It was by mistake anyway!"

"Does that make it any better?" Knuckles jokes with him once again.

"Yeaaahh.. No!" Shadow finally speaks up for being quiet so long.

"You know how you at a girl house, and her man come home, and you gotta leave quick, so you just throw something on? That's what that look like!" Knuckles says getting an uproar of laughs and chuckles from everyone in the room. Even Shadow and I.

"Screw ya'll and go to hell!" Silver storms out of the house and right to his car.

"Ya'll ran him outta here.." I try to stop laughing at him as I walk for the door.

Knuckles stops his laughter. "Silver!"

"Come back, man! We were just messing with ya!" Spike yells with still some teasing in his voice.

I finally get to the front door and see Silver's car speeding off down the street. "He left!"

"Probably went home to change in his clothes!" Phoenix guesses as he wipes his eyes. Me and Knuckles walk back into the living room talking and laughing. Everyone speaks to me in some kind of way, expect Shadow. He only sits quietly in a chair watching everyone else, including me.

"Yeah... So by the way, Knuckles... what did you wanna tell me right now, that you couldn't tell me last night?" I say as I begin to remember last night's conversation.

"Oh yeah!" Knuckles stands up in the middle of the room. "I don't really think that the baby's yours."

"Yeah and why is that?"

"Oh, just a hunch."

I blink twice. "Just a hunch? You couldn't tell me that on the phone!" I almost yell.

Knuckles laughs shortly, but shakes his head. "Well, I came up with a plan with the help of Tails and the others."

"What plan?" I look to Tails who only smiles in a weird way and has his hand concealed within his jacket pocket.

_What is he hiding?_

"You'll see, but first..." Knuckles clears his throat. "Do you even think that the baby could be yours, Sonic?"

"What? Why?" I ask curiously.

"Well do you?" Knuckles folds his arms as everyone else looks to me for my answer.

"I.."

_You don't you.. Well, I don't, but you wont admit it.  
_

I shake my head. "Not this stupid voice again..." I grumble lowly, so the others wouldn't hear me.

"Huh? What was that?" Knuckle's raises his ears. "Speak up. It's just a simple question."

"It's a simple yes or no." Scourge says simply.

Manic nods with a smile. "Yeah, just yes or no."

_No._

_Yes!_

_It's a no._

_No, it's a yes!_

_You know it's not. You can't fight it anymore..._

I sigh hard as I slowly give up. "No."

Knuckles smiles and nods, and then turns to Tails who looks into his pocket. He looks back up to give a nod back to Knuckles.

"Do you think Tina is lying or hiding something from you?"

"Why are you asking me these questions?"

"Yes or no."

"..."

"We're waiting."

"Yeah."

"Do you believe that Tina is only doing this to get back together with you and to get Amy out of the picture?"

"Yes."

Knuckles looks to Tails once again and gets a nod from him. "Okay, and one more question. Are you completely sure that you have moved on from Tina and have devoted yourself to Amy and her only?"

"Oh my God! Yes! Now will you please tell me why you're asking me all these weird ass questions?"

Knuckles gets one last nod from Tails. "Okay, okay. Me and Tails were just testing something out. Tails, care to show them?" The red enchida points to the two-tailed fox as he stands up holding a small device.

"What is that?"

"This." Tails hands it to Knuckles who holds it up for everyone to see. "Is a lie detector."

"A lie detector..." I repeat after him.

Tails nods. "Yeah, I designed and built it at the last minute to use voice analysis to determine if a person is telling the truth or not. We had to use it on you first for a test run, sorry You were telling the truth by the way."

_Oh, you thought I was lying?_

"Ahh, he'll be fine! Wont ya bro?" Scourge asks as he leans over to me. "That thing really works!"

"Yeah, but do you really think all that is necessary?" I ask with a little questioning and get a few strange looks from them.

"Ummm... Duh!" Knuckles shakes his head. "You know you can't trust everything that girl says to you, right?"

_That is true..._

"For all we know, she could be lying just to get you away from Amy." Manic says his thoughts aloud.

"It could be some other man baby too." Scourge scoffs and folds his arms. "And she could be just trying to pin it on ya!"

Knuckles agrees with everyone's statements. "Yeah, so with this little lie detector, we can tell if she's lying or not."

"Unless you want... it to be yours..." Spike says on the sly making me sneer at him.

"No! I-I..." I stop myself from yelling no so loud, but it's too late. Everyone, including me, start to laugh as our voices fill the room.

Tails is the first one who manages to calm down. "So will you try it?"

"Well.." I begin to say, but then hear the guys put in their own words about it.

"It's the only way to be positively sure..." Manic said in a nonchalantly way.

Scourge nods. "He's right... Use it..."

"I would." I hear Jason say.

"Use too.." Phoenix and Spike say at the same time.

"If you really wanna marry Amy... Use it on Tina... you know she's lying and this is the only way to find out!" Knuckles reminds me.

Shadow remains silent and watching.

"Come on, Sonic. I didn't stay up all night to make this thing just for you to say no." Tails complains with a frown.

"Unless you wanna go on the Maury show or the Steve Wilkos show to find out the truth.." Scourge jokes around.

"No, no! Hell no. Don't need the whole world up in my business like that!" I can't help, but laugh as did the others. I lean back on the sofa in deep thought.

_Should I?_

_You should._

_Of course you would say that... I mean I... *Ugh!*_

Ultimately and with some rational thinking, I agree to their plan. "Yeah, I'll use it on her."

"You got** anything** to add, Sheldon? You been mighty quiet over there."

_ My brothers as well as the others are looking at me like I'm crazy, but I knew what I was doing. They already know what went down between me and him and about the deal we made.  
_

_Shadow's just sitting there with a blank stare listening to us talk. Not saying a word... Makes me wonder what's going on in that head of his._

_Especially, right now..._

"Hmmm?" Shadow sits with his chin resting on his hand. "Theodore."

A few of the fellas chuckle hearing my own middle name

I shake my head. "I know you want to say something, so just go ahead and spit it out."

Every one of the guys turn their attention from me toward Shadow waiting for a response.

Shadow blinks once and sighs. "If what Knuckles and Tails say are true then you have nothing to worry about." He smirks almost seriously. "Right?"

Instead of answering, I only stare deep into his unforgiving crimson eyes. Sighing, I nod to his question. "Yeah." Just then, my phone starts to vibrate on the floor, so I pick it up to see an unknown number messaged me.

**?: Sonic...**

**Sonic: Who's dis?**

**Tina: It's me...**

**Sonic: Tina?**

**Tina: Yeah... =(  
**

I sigh heavily as Knuckles peeks over my shoulder to check my phone.

"Who texted ya?"

"Guess."

"Tina!" All the guys say at once making me laugh a bit.

**Sonic: Wats wrong wit u? **

**Tina: Everything...**

**Sonic: Like?  
**

**Tina: Our baby... & da fact ur not wit me rite now... :/  
**

"Oh, and here we go..." I groan heavily.

"What she saying, bro?"

Manic chuckles. "Yeah, she asking for that child support check already?"

"Shut up." I roll my eyes and answer the text back the best way I can.

**Sonic: I'm sorri****, Tina, but** **u of all ppl shud kno tht I'm wit Amy now**

**Tina:** **Bringin' herr up agin?** **Typical...  
**

**Sonic: Tina, calm down.**

**Tina: I am calm... It's jus i hate wen u bring tht pink rat up!**

**Sonic: Dnt call her tht... Ever agin. Luk, I'm tryin to b nice about this, but Tina, u gotta b nice 2, -.-'  
**

**Tina: Fine whatever... but can u meet me someplace? Is Amy gone?  
**

I don't answer back at first. Instead, my eyes just stare at the phone. Becoming concerned, Scourge reaches up and snatches the phone away from me. "She wants to meet him!"

"We can use it on her!"

"Fine, but let me-"

Scourge ignores me and texts Tina back on my phone.

**Sonic: Yea, let's meet at ****Tupelo Honey Cafe**  


**Tina: K, will b there in 30 mins n u beta b there**

**Sonic: We will**

**Tina: Wat do u mean "we"? O.o  
**

**Sonic: Srry, typo. Cya in a bit! ;)  
**

**Tina: Kay, :)  
**

My brother tosses the phone back to me. "She'll be at Tupelo Honey Cafe in thirty minutes, so you better get dressed!"

"What?"

"Go and get dressed. We're all coming with ya as lookouts!" Knuckles pulls me up from the sofa and punches me toward the stairs.

"No way. How's that going to-"

"Less talk, and more walk!" With one more push on the backside, I'm already walking up the stairs and straight to the bedroom closet. In about ten minutes or less, I was wearing a Crew Neck sweater, Officer Denim Slim jeans with a Carter Mac Over coat to complete the look and walking back downstairs to see all of the guys at the door waiting for me.

"Ready?" Scourge asks me stupidly making me give him a blank look.

"Nah, I'm ready." I roll my eyes as I grab my car keys from the wall key holder by the front door.

Manic laughs jokingly as he leads the way out of the door. "Let's roll!"

"Please don't say that again." I smile as I shake my head and close the door after me.

Just as we were walking out, Silver's car suddenly pull up. "Where ya'll going?" He rolls down his window. He's dressed in some new clothes that better fit his style.

"Just follow Sonic's car!" Phoenix and Spike jump in his backseat. "Go!"

**[.End Sonic P.O.V.]**

* * *

**[.Amy P.O.V. - Rouge's House.]**

"Ugh! I can't believe him!" I fume as I'm walking back and forth across Rouge's living room.

"Me either!" Rouge shares the same fury as she.

I stop in my steps and turns to face my friends. "Tina? Pregnant? And with Sonic's kid? Ha, that's a laugh!"

"You're telling me... how did that happen anyway?" Julie-Su asks herself.

I sadly sighs and shrug my shoulders. "I don't know..."

_Sonic's past mistakes are catching up with him, and it's still effecting everyone around him. But no one even more than me...  
_

"Maybe..." Cream's voice is heard. "Tina's just trying to break you and him up!"

"I think so too! Tina would do something like this to get back Sonic from you, Amy." Blaze voices her opinion.

Sady nods eagerly. "Yeah! From what I already know about Sonic, he doesn't seem like the type to screw up like that."

"Oh, you'd be surprised.." The statement escapes my lips as my eyes lower to the ground.

_Why is this happening to Sonic and me..._

_Why couldn't I be the one... carrying his baby..?  
_

Tears begin to well up in my eyes. I try to hold them in to stop them, but I fail miserably. "I-It can't be t-true! It just can't." My emotions get the better of me and I break down immediately.

"Oh, Amy." Sonia gets up from her seat and walks over to hold me in a tight hug. "It'll be alright, sweetie."

"There's no need to cry, Amy." Cream pats my back to give me comfort.

_I'm not so sure about that..._

_Don't worry, it will be._

_Huh?_

I slowly shake my head as another voice in my mind speaks to me seemingly out of nowhere.

_But-_

_You'll see. In due time... Just wait a while...  
_

"Amy, are you okay?" Sonia asks with much concern.

"What? Oh, yeah. I'm fine." Rouge hands me a few tissues to wipe my face. "Thanks."

Sonia nods with a smile. "You better be, sis-in-law! Because I refuse to believe that Sonic got her pregnant and not you!"

I blush hearing Sonia saying that for the second time. "S-Sonia..."

"What? Come on, you and Sonic have been together for how many years now?" Sonia laughs. "I'm sure he wont waste anymore time with asking you to marry him. Even if I have to beat him up into asking you!"

_Yeah right..._

"Sonia, you say the weirdest things sometimes.." I finally laugh along with her.

"Back to what we were saying." Rouge gets our attention. "Maybe Cream, Blaze, and Sady are right. Tina could be tricking all of us into thinking Sonic's really the father. Or if she's even pregnant at all."

"Yeah, I guess..." I sigh just thinking about it all.

"So don't worry about it. We'll figure all of this out in a jiffy!" Sonia giggles to herself. "Together!"

"Yeah, together!" Julie-Su gets into the spirit. "We'll do our own investigation on the matter to see if Tina's story really checks out."

"Cause we all know that girl ain't exactly innocent or Miss Faithful.." Rouge adds with a chuckle or two.

"Or Miss Truthful for that matter!" Blaze laughs.

"Besides, the guys are probably still at your house trying to come up with a way to help my brother out!" Sonia's words make me laugh again.

"Yeah, so there's nothing to really worry about Amy!" Cream smiles, and then looks down at her watch. "Dang!"

"Where you off to, Cream?"

"Sorry, it's time for me to go to work!" The cream rabbit apologizes as she grabs her purse and heads for the door. "See you guys later!"

"Bye!"

We all wave goodbye to her as the front door closes. Looking back to them, they all have thinking looks on their faces.

"So what do we do?"

Sonia smiles. "Investigate!"

I raise an eyebrow. "Okay.. investigate what?"

"Well.." Sonia begins to think. "First, we need to find out if she's gone to the doctor lately to get a check up!"

"Yeah!" Julie-Su jumps up. "That way we can see if she's been seen with some other dude that can be the father besides Sonic!"

"Oooh, that's a good idea!" Sady happily agrees to their plan. "But we need to find out what doctor she went to..."

Blaze jumps into the conversation."I'm sure we'll figure that part out fast!"

I lean myself back onto the sofa and listen as the girls talk out their little plan. Beside me, Rouge checks me out to see how I'm doing apparently.

"Don't worry, I'm sure everything will turn out fine between you and Sonic." Her smile warms me up.

I nod slowly hearing her say this. "Yeah. Me too."

_I can tell this will take a while..._

* * *

**[.********Tupelo Honey Cafe**.]

**Sonic and Tina find a table outside and both of them take a seat across from one another. A few minutes earlier, the two met in front of the restaurant. She comes dressed in a flowing black and white dress, black stockings, and white boots. Her baby bump shows through her dress as she walks up to him in a quickened pace showing that she's really glad to see him. From nearby, Knuckles and the guys are watching in secret and listening in on the conversation. Tails has given a small microphone tiny enough to pin to Sonic's clothing and out of sight, so Tina wouldn't notice, and so that Tails can use the lie detector on her voice when Sonic asks her specific questions...  
**

"So..." Tina fiddles with her hands as she looks down at the table away from his gaze.

"How are you doing, Tina. The truth would be nice."

She looks up at him with a serious face. "I'm pregnant! How do you think I am?"

Sonic sighs and looks away only to glance back at her again. "I know, but... when... when did this happen? When we you going to tell me?"

"I knew that's the only reason you came..." She leans back in her chair and folds her arms. "I just knew it..."

He grabs her hand to get her attention. "Hey! I came to see you, because... I just want to know the truth. Just please tell m-"

"Hello! Sorry for the wait. I'll be your... w-waiter f-for this afternoooon!" Sonic looks up to see Cream standing there with a shocked look on her face.

_Oh shit!_

**[.From Nearby.]**

"Dammit! Creams here!" Knuckles curses as he looks out through his binoculars.

"Crap..." Tails whispers to himself. "I thought she took the day off to be with Amy and the others."

"She's gonna call and tell the girls..." Shadow sighs as he turns his back on the scene before him.

Scourge slowly shakes his head. " And he's a goner."

"Dead man sitting..." Manic peeks out from the bushes they were hiding in.

Silver lets out a heavy sigh. "Who knows what Amy will do to him..."

**[.Back at Sonic's table.]**

"O-oh, ummm... hey, Cream!" Sonic nervously says with a sly grin on his face.

Cream tries to keep her composure. "H-hi, S-Sonic! Didn't think I would s-see you here!"

"Y-yeah.. me either.."

_How could I forget she worked here! Moreover, why did she have to come to work today? I thought she was with Amy and the girls!_

Tina rolls her eyes and clears her throat. "I'll just have some water, thank-you!"

Cream jumps from the sound of her voice. "O-okay! Coming right up!" She quickly leaves the table to go get Tina's drink.

As soon as she leaves, Tina lets out a big sigh. "Ugh, isn't she one of that bitc-"

"Tina..."

"One of Amy's friends?" She corrects herself with a smile toward him.

"Yeah, Cream.." Sonic sighs and runs one of his hands through his long, blue quills.

_Damn, I'm going to get it when I get home later..._

"I see. Well, there should be no trouble in her seeing us together here."

_That's what you think._

"Yeah." He looks around to see if any of the other girls were around to see him there. Fortunately, Cream is the only one.

Tina smiles at him again. "So what were you asking me?"

He clears his throat. "How long have you known that you were pregnant, and when we you planning on telling me." He leans in, so the microphone could pick up Tina's voice.

"Mmm... I've known since I was.. three months, but I was too scared to tell you because you were seemingly so stuck on Amy..." Tina says her name hard and full of hatred.

"Are you really pregnant with my baby?"

"Sonic!"

"I'm only asking..."

Tina's eyes scrunch up at me, and following that, she picks up her purse and starts rustling through it. "Here!" She tosses him a piece of paper.

On the paper, are test results confirming Tina's pregnancy.

_Everything is not as always as they appear..._

_Not this again... the paper clearly says she's pregnant! It's pretty legit.  
_

_But what's that date marked out for?_

Sonic looks up to see in the right corner of the paper that something seems to be marked out. The date that the tests were done is marked out.

"What's happened to this part?"

"Huh? Oh, I ummm... left the paper in my pants pocket when I put them in the washing machine and it got marked a-away!" Tina says nervously when he mentions it all of a sudden. He slowly hands her the paper back and watches her stuff it back inside her purse.

_She's lying._

_Or not..._

_How could the date be the only thing marked out if she really left the paper in her jeans when she put them in the washing machine?_

_I.. don't know...  
_

"Tina... I'm-"

"Look, Sonic. I didn't ask for this, but hey, I have to accept it. And you do too! Whether you like it or not." Her eyes lower to the table once again giving Sonic a bad feeling.

"I'm sorry, Tina." He touches her hands with his own getting a small smile from her.

"Um.. of course they are!" She says sounding a little shocked to hear him say that.

_What was that umm for?_

_She's nervous, because she knows she's lying...  
_

Sonic shakes his head and nods. "Okay... I can I feel your stomach then?"

"Ummm.." Tina looks unsure if she should let him. "S-sure, but not too hard!"

He nods with a uneasy smile as she scoots back in her seat for him to do so. "Mmm.." His hand runs over her stomach, but feels something strange about it.

_It feels unusual..._

_Maybe because it's fak-_

_Because nothing! Be quiet for once!  
_

"Umm feels nice."

"Awh!" Tina smiles at his statement and rubs her stomach as well when he pulls away. "Yeah, our little baby."

_For some reason that sounds... really unappealing to me. Dammit, what am I going to do?  
_

In his pocket, his phone starts to vibrate from a new text message.

**Tails: She's doesn't seem to be tellin' da truth... but I cnt be sure until I analyze the results at home**

**Sonic: iight**

**Tails: But still, dnt trust everythin she say... cud still be lyin for all we kno  
**

"Who's texting you?" Tina asks all of sudden as she scoots herself up back to the table.

Sonic quickly puts away his phone into his pocket. "No one."

"Amy, I suppose?" Tina asks with a scowl on her face.

"No, just one of my friends." Sonic tells her to calm her mood down to a mellow one at least.

"Oh." Tina accepts his answer without another word. "Well, I'm hungry now. Where is that bunny girl with my drink?" She begins to crave her water and some lunch too.

**[.Inside the restaurant.]**

Cream sets down her notepad and pen down on by the sink in the employee bathroom. She pulls her cell phone out her purse and carefully dials a number.

"Hello? Cream?" It's Amy's on the phone.

The cream rabbit gulps nervously. "Amy?" Her voice sounding shaky.

"What is it, Cream? You sound really nervous or something." Amy asks wondering what's wrong.

"I-I-I..." Cream takes a deep breathe.

"Come on, Cream. Spit it out!" Amy tells her.

"Sonic's here at the cafe having lunch with Tina!" Cream says in one breathe, but covers her mouth. "Oops... ummm..."

"WHAT?"

* * *

**[.Back at home.]**

"Night, guys." Sonic waves to his friends as they start to drive off. It's later on in the day, when he arrives home from the meeting with Tina. The others had went home, but a few of the guys followed him home.

"Night, man." Scourge smiles from his car window. "Don't worry, we'll get to the bottom of this!"

"Yeah!" His other brother yells from the passenger side.

Sonic nods gingerly to his brothers. "Yeah, I know."

Scourge gives him a thumbs up before he and Manic head off on back to their respective houses.

Tails and Knuckles wave from their own cars to him also. "Night, Sonic! I'll analyze the results further when I get home."

"Yeah, okay." And with that last remark, the two drive off.

He pulls out his key and unlocks the door. Steps inside and closes the door behind him. It's unusually dark inside the house, so he feels along the wall to switch on the light. However, someone beats him to it.

"Damn, Amy.. You scared the crap outta me.." Sonic sighs as he sees Amy sitting in a chair by a lamp which she turned on only a few moments ago.

"..."

"..."

"..."

_*Sighs* Doing the silent thing again?_

"Amy?" She's sitting with her legs crossed, arms folded, and her eyes locked on him. She seems to be wearing pajama shorts and a colorful top, but has on a thin robe over it.

"Where were you today?" Amy finally asks.

He walks into the living room and sighs. "Out. Just like you."

She rolls her eyes. "Don't play with me."

"With Tina-"

"Out to lunch, I suppose..." She finishes my sentence before he even has the chance.

Sonic lowers his eyes. "Amy, it wasn't like that. I was just meeting with her to talk about-"

_Thanks Cream..._

"To talk about you guys BABY? Oh, wow. You must really want it to be yours..." Amy laughs and shakes her head.

"What?"

_So she doesn't think it's mine either.. Well, it should be expected of her..._

_Because it isn't... yours... well ours..._

_There is a possibility that Tina is telling the truth..._

_Slim chance.  
_

"Amy-"

"What? What can you possibly have to say to me?"

Their eyes lock on one another with feelings of deep love, jealousy, irritation, regret, and anguish.

_How did it come to this..?_

"Amy, I wasn't expecting this to happen. I really wasn't. But if all of this baby stuff with Tina is true... I have to..." Sonic stops talking making her slightly angry.

She gives him an eery smile. "You have to what? You have to be there for her? Some slut that you cheated on ME with?"

Sonic grimaces being reminded of that fact. "Please, Amy don't say it like that-"

"NO! AMY NOTHING! YOU HAVE FUN SLEEPING ON THE SOFA** AGAIN** TONIGHT!"

"Amy, wait!"

She gets up from her seat and races upstairs to the room, slams the door, and locks it.

_Running away again?_ _Alright, I've had enough of this!_

Sonic walks his way up the stairs and straight to the bedroom door. He knocks.

"Amy, open the door."

"No!"

"Please?"

"No thank-you."

_Right..._

Sonic reaches up above the door frame, grabs an lock pick that is there just in case they were locked out of any of the rooms, and locks the door with it.

**[.Inside The Bedroom.]**

Amy's back is to him as he walks slowly into the room. Her hands up to her face as tears fall. He can hear her sniffling and trembling a bit as he walks closer and closer to her.

"Amy?"

"Why?" He hears her cry out.

"Huh? What are you-"

She turns around with tears in her eyes, her cheeks all wet, and both her hands still up to her face. "WHY IS THIS HAPPENING? I THOUGHT EVERYTHING WOULD BE FINE NOW! I-"

Sonic grabs her as she almost breaks down to the floor. "Amy! Amy! Just listen to me!"

"WHY? IT'S OBVIOUS THAT YOU ONLY CARE ABOUT HER NOW THAT'S SHE PREGNANT WITH YOUR BABY AND I'M NO..." She stops to start crying even more giving Sonic a heartbreaking feeling.

_Was she say, but she's not..?_ _Mmm..._

"Amy... Just because Tina _could_ be pregnant, it doesn't mean it's really mine.." Sonic says to calm her down.

_Did I just really say that?_

_Yup!_

"I know.." Amy manages to say through her tears. She wipes her face a bit, so she could see clearly.

"Besides." He lifts her face up to his to look right into her watery eyes. "You are the **only** girl that I truly love and care deeply for, so much that I want.. to make you my wife."

Amy's eye widen to the mere mention of that. She quickly looks away from his gaze, but he turns her right back. "I.. umm..." His lips softly touch hers making her jump back, but soon fall into his advances which end all too soon.

_Yet again, I have to put it off due to all this mess Tina's stirred up..._

_Great, isn't it?_

"We'll figure this out together... I promise.. you just have to trust me..."

"Can I?"

"Yes. I promise."

"Okay..." Her voice sounding a bit childish and shy. Sonic, smiling to himself, pulls her toward the bed, lays her down, and gets behind her. Pulling the bedsheets over himself and her.

"Are you going.. to see her again.. anytime soon?"

"Umm.. yeah, in a few days.. she wants me to go to her doctor with her.." He whispers closely to her ear as she lets out a small breathe.

"Okay..."

* * *

**[The Following Morning.]**

**Amy gets up and goes to work leaving Sonic in bed still asleep. Thinking that work would help take her mind off the situation she's currently facing...  
**

"Hey, Stella..." Amy manages to say as she walks past the front desk on her way for the elevator.

Stella stops her waving and tilts her head. "What's the matter with you, hunny bunch? Come here!"

"Nothing... it's just..." Amy stops by her desk and explains everything.

"A BABY! WITH THAT MISS TINA? IMPOSSIBLE!" Stella blurts out as other people walk on by.

"Not so loud..." Amy hushes her down and sighs.

Stella quickly covers her mouth and apologizes. "I'm sorry. It's just that it's really impossible!"

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, there was a rumor going around here that Tina was pregnant.. and by some doctor too! I was really surprised to hear that, because she was with that Sonic fellow at the time he was hit by that car and admitted to the hospital... and not only that, but..." Stella tells Amy everything she knows.

"You don't say..."

"COME ON, MISS AMY! TIME FOR YOUR WORKOUT!" Jenny waves from the elevator along with her sister.

Penny covers her ears. "Do you have to be so loud?"

Amy smiles at the two before turning back to Stella. "Thanks for the info, Stella!"

"No problem dear!"

_Now... I only need some evidence..._

* * *

**[.The Next Day - In the Morning.]**

Sonic awakes in bed to see Amy gone and a note in her place.

**I've gone out with Rouge and the girls for a bit, while you go to the hospital with "Tina".**

**I'll be home later on.**

**Sorry about leaving like this.  
**

**~Amy**

"Didn't you listen to a word I said a few days ago.."

_Yesterday you had to go to work and now this?_

He sighs and sets the note aside on the bed stand next to him. She's done this for the second time leaving him like this in the morning. Grabbing his phone and getting up from the bed, he sees another message from Tina sent a few minutes ago.

**Tina: Awake yett?**

**Sonic: jus got upp**

**Tina: Gud.. umm.. Amy wit u?**

**Sonic: No, she left before I got upp**

**Tina: oh, then we can go 2 the hospital rite now then, :)**

"Of course, she would smile..." He texts her back and tosses his phone on the bed. Walking for the shower, he starts to wonder if Amy leaving early was a good thing or a bad thing.

**[.Lenox Hill Hospital.]**

Sonic and Tina enter the hospital and walk up to the front desk.

"Hello, I have an appointment with a Dr. Richard." Tina says to the woman who looks at her a bit strangely.

"Oh, um.. weren't you here a few days ago to see him? Matter of fact, weren't you here a few months ago, because of complica-"

Tina shakes her head with a nervous smile. "What. Are you talking about? I wasn't here a few months ago. I didn't even find out about my pregnancy until I was three months along!"

"Really? I surely I saw you with-"

"No, you must be confusing me with someone else!" Tina quickly tells the women.

_With who? With who? Dammit...  
_

_Probably the REAL father of her baby... if she's even pregnant at all._

_What makes you think she's not really pregnant?_

_What makes you think that she IS? You felt her stomach! It felt all weird and unnatural..._

_But it could be normal for it to feel that way._

_Or not...  
_

The woman nods quickly and apologizes. "Oh, my apologies." She grabs the phone next to her a dials a number.

"Hello? Dr. Richardson? You have an appointment with a Ms. Tina Murielle?... Okay, I'll send her your way." She places the phone back on the receiver.

"It's right down-"

"I know where it is!" Tina quickly grabs Sonic's hand and walks off with him.

The woman at the desk sighs as she watches the two leave. "Mmm.. I could have sworn I've seen that young woman coming to speak with Dr. Richard on numerous occasions... Must have been my imagination..."

**Down the hall...**

Without any trouble at all, Tina finds the doctor's office and knocks on his door.

In a few seconds, the door opens and a fairly tall, orange and white male cat, wearing a white over coat and suit, is standing before them. "Hello, Ms. Tina and friend. Come right in!"

The two walk inside the office, and the door closes behind them.

"How you doing today, Ms. Murielle? Any problems with the pregnancy I should take care of?" Doctor Richard shakes both of their hands and lets Tina sit up on the examination table.

"No, no. Nothing like that." Tina shyly giggles to herself.

Dr. Richard smiles at her as his hand rubs over her stomach using a stethoscope. "Doing okay, I presume?"

"Why yes!" She giggles once again, but pushes the doctor's hand away once seeing the look on Sonic's face.

_For another reason, Tina's laughing like that is giving me a strange feeling. And the doctor too! He seems to getting a little to friendly with her...  
_

"I'm sorry, but who is this young man you with you today."

The blue hedgehog is about to speak, but is interrupted. "This is Sonic. The father of the baby,** remember**?" Tina and the doctor both exchange strange glances to one another giving Sonic another bad feeling.

"Oh, **yes**.. Sonic, nice to meet you. I've heard quite a bit about you." The smirk that the doctor gives him sends weird chills through his body.

"Umm.. Yeah.." Sonic nods to him and stands near Tina. "Nice to meet you."

Dr. Richard nods modestly. "Yes, likewise..." He walks over to his desk and picks up some papers. "Well, it seems Ms. Murielle that your pregnancy is still doing fine, but there are some complications I'd like to discuss."

"Complications?" Tina asks drastically almost as if she's playing a role.

_Why is she talking like that? Sounds like a bad soap opera..._

The doctor continues. "Yes.. there shows a fifty percent chance of a stillbirth occurring.."

She shakes her head in confusion. "Stillbirth? But why me?" She starts to cry and gets Sonic to hold her for support. Somehow, her crying seems to be fake, but he doesn't say anything about it.

"It'll be okay, Tina..."

_Can things get even more complicated than this?_

Dr. Richard walks over to place a hand on her shoulder and rub her backside. "I'm sorry, Misses. But it's only a possibility, I'm still looking into it, so I suggest you schedule another appointment to be sure."

_Getting a little too touchy there doc..._

"O-okay. Thank-you doctor." Tina looks up with a slight smile.

"Well, that should be all for today."

_That was a fast appointment!  
_

_A little too fast..._

**[.Outside of the doctor's office.]**

"Well, where you wanna go now?"

"I don't know..."

"How about we go get something to eat and start thinking up some plans for the baby?"

_Wow, she seems to be feeling better awfully quickly.._

_Could be mood swings._

_Or not...  
_

"Okay, sure."

_But what about all that crying over a possible stillbirth..?_

**[.Across The Street From the Hospital.]**

"So this is where she went?" Sonia says in the backseat of Rouge's car. She, Rouge, Amy, and Blaze watch as Sonic and Tina leave the hospital in his car and then drive off. They've been stacking out in front of Amy's house for when Sonic was to leave to pick up Tina, and today, they trailed followed them here. Cream, Sady, and Julie-Su are in a car behind theirs.

"I knew we would find out what hospital she went too!" Blaze smiles happily. "All thanks to Amy."

The pink hedgehog nods. "Yeah. Well, Sonic did say that he and Tina would be going in a few days, and today was the day."

_She came to the same hospital that Sonic went to when he was hit by that drunk driver... Coincidence? _

Rouge nods too. "Yeah, lets go inside and find out what doctor examined her!"

Quickly, after parking their car in the parking lot, all the girls rush into the hospital and to the front desk.

"Hey, did you see a blonde girl with a blue hedgehog just leave?" Amy quickly asks the woman.

"Oh, yes. She had an appointment with Doctor Richard not too long ago."

"Really? Where is he?" Sonia and Blaze ask the woman at once.

The woman stands up and points down the hall. "Go down that hallway, to the right, and it's the first door on your left."

"Thank-you!" All the girls rush in the direction the woman directed them to.

"Excuse me, young lady!" The woman stops her.

Amy stops and turns back to the front desk as her friends continue on down the hall. "Yes?"

"What is Ms. Murielle and that young boy to you, if I may ask? You and your friends seem genuinely determined to see her doctor."

With a sigh, Amy tells her. "That boy is my boyfriend and the girl he was with is a no-good home wrecker.."

"I knew something was up with that young woman!" The woman at the desk scowls. "I can tell from a mile away! Her and that doctor Richard are nothing, but low-down, dirty-"

"What do you mean by that?" Amy walks curiously back up to the woman who smiles mischievously.

The woman smiles. "Now, do I have a juicy story for you!"

**[.In Dr. Richard's Office.]**

The girls have the man cornered in his office.

"Just tell us what you know about Tina!" Julie-Su walks up to him as he backs against the wall.

He shakes his head. "I don't know what you all are talking about!"

"Yes you do! You just had an appointment with her and another man who happens to be my brother!" Sonia yells next.

Rouge nods and folds her arms. "Yeah, so just come out with it already."

"It's useless to try and keep it a secret now." Cream laughs as she stands behind them.

"Unless you want to suffer the consequences." Blaze steps in front of them and holds up her hand in which a small flame forms.

Sady steps up behind her. "Okay, Blaze. We don't have to go **that** far..."

"But we have to get him to tell us somehow!"

The office door suddenly slams open and standing there is Amy who has a knowing grin on her face.

"Oh, don't worry girls. I'm sure he'll tell us what he knows in just a few minutes..."

The man scoffs. "And why would you think that nonsense?"

"Because.. I just heard some interesting information from that involves little Ms. Tina and you as well Dr. Richard... Isn't that right?"

All of the girls look back toward the man with angry glances.

"I-I-I umm..."

* * *

**[Elsewhere in the city.]**

**Sonic and Tina have just got done eating lunch and are now taking a stroll through the park. Tina walks closely beside Sonic's side and tugging on his arm making him a little uncomfortable...  
**

"Umm.. Tina?"

"Mmm?" She asks dreamily.

"You wanna take a seat or something?" He asks while pointing to a picnic table nearby.

"Sure, okay." The two walk on over and take a seat facing one another. "This day is so nice to spend with you..." She says at first.

Sonic looks up to the sky to see a light blue color and white, fluffy clouds floating on by. "Yeah, I guess it is.."

"What do you want to name the baby?" Tina asks catching him off guard.

"Well-" Sonic's phone vibrates in his pocket. Tina sighs boredly as he goes to answer it.

**Tails: Where r u, man?**

**Sonic: The park with tina  
**

**Tails: Which one?**

**Sonic: y?**

**Tails: Jus tell me! Hurry.  
**

**Sonic: Seaside - Asser Levy park , but y**

Tails does not text Sonic back.

_What was that all about?_

"Who are you talking to this time?" Tina taps her nails onto the table looking straight at him.

"No one."

"No one meaning no one, or no one meaning Amy?" She asks in an irritated tone.

He shakes his head. "Let's not start this again, not now."

"Start what? Me and this baby need you right now, and you're still doubting me that it's yours..." Tina begins to seem like she's going to cry.

Sonic scratches the back of his head. "Tina, it's just that I'm not sure so sure that-"

"Excuse me? We've been to the doctor. You saw the results, but you're still doubting me?" Tina places her hands on her hips.

"It's not that. It's just-"

"SONIC!" A voice yells from a few feet away. Looking back, Sonic sees who it is.

"Tails?"

_And everyone else for that matter..._

Tails, Knuckles, Manic, Scourge, Shadow, Phoenix, Spike, Silver, Jason, Amy, Blaze, Cream, Sonia, Julie-Su, Rouge, and Sady run up to them in a hurry. Their cars are parked off by the sidewalk.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"Saving... your... ass!" Scourge says in a tired voice before dropping himself onto the table.

Manic lets out a laugh as he stops to take a breathe. "You bro, are pitiful!"

"Screw you." Scourge continues to breathe hard as the others catch up.

"Sonic, we figured all of it out!" Tails says in a fast voice.

"Figured what out?" Sonic asks curiously watching them all.

"How's Tina been lying to you!" Cream and the other girls make it up behind them.

"Lying to me?" Sonic says to himself in almost disbelief.

_So she was lying to me this whole time... but how?_

"Yeah, sorry, man." Knuckles pats the blue hedgehog on the back.

"When I went home to analyze the results... it showed that she was lying to you when you asked her those questions at lunch the other day." Tails admits.

"But-" Sonic starts to say.

Amy pushes past them all and toward the picnic table where she sat. "Get up!"

Tina is in her purse and on her phone quickly texting a number before getting up from the table to face her.

"What do **you** want?"

Amy smiles while folding her arms. "You to leave Sonic and me alone for good this time!"

"Ha, fat chance! Me and this baby say otherwise, sweetie." Tina laughs evilly as she rubs her stomach.

Sonic walks up behind Amy to grab her hand as she goes to try and smack the mess outta Tina. "What are you doing?"

"Just stand back, watch, and listen." Amy gets her hand a loose from his grip.

"Oh look, she called her friends!" Rouge laughs as she sees a group of girls jump out of a car and race over behind Tina.

"Yeah, so what?" Tina laughs and rolls her eyes. "Should call the police while I'm at it!"

Amy shrugs her shoulders. "Doesn't matter, after all... I have the evidence right here..." She says holding up a few papers with information on them.

"Where did you even get those?" Tina tries to snatch the documents out of Amy's hand, but misses when she steps out of her reach.

"Nu uh uh!" Amy giggles mischievously. "Can't have just snatch these away now can I?"

Tina growls angrily as her friends try to hold her back. "WHERE DID YOU GET THOSE?"

Blaze and Rouge stand in her way. "Oh, we have our ways!"

"You can thank Dr. Richard for that! Seems like you didn't bribe him enough cash to keep his mouth shut!" Amy laughs in her face. "Funny how former lovers can do you like that..."

"W-what?" Tina asks in shock as she starts to back up. "I don't understa-"

"Understand? Well, I'm sure you'll understand what we found out, sweetie!" Sonia mocks her getting a glare from Tina's friends.

"The truth is..." Amy holds off to build suspense as she holds the papers in front of her. "You are..." Her fingers points directly to Sonic's face making his eyes grow wide.

"NOT... PREGNANT!" Her finger points directly to Tina who gasps out of pure shock. "ANYMORE..."

"What? But how?" Sonic asks in pure surprise.

"Well, that's easy to explain! You see, Tina got pregnant right around the time you were in the hospital by a doctor by the name of Richard!" Cream explains. "I'm sure you know him."

_She cheated on me with that man, and took me to see the same man to see about her FAKE pregnancy? I knew he looked like he already knew her or something.  
_

_Ironic, isn't it?  
_

"When you were in the hospital Sonic, it seems our Tina couldn't keep her panties on around one of the doctor..." Rouge laughs. "Not a surprise!"

"What?" Sonic asks in a stern voice as he stares at Tina who doesn't look his way. "Is that true?"

"I-I.. I don't." Tina stutters as she tries to figure out what to say, but fails to come up with anything useful in her part. "They're lying!"

"Yeah!" One of her friends yell from behind.

Sonic shakes his head in confusion. "Wait, wait. But then what happened to the baby, if she isn't pregnant? I mean, her stomach is clearly showing-"

"It's fake! Prosthetic baby stomach!" Amy goes to punch Tina in the stomach.

Immediately, Tina's hands go up to cover her face, instead of her stomach. "If you were really pregnant." Amy says while pulling back her fist. "You would covered your stomach first, not your face!"

"Yeah, motherly instincts!

With everyone looking at her, Tina finally gives up. "Oh, alright! FINE!" She lifts up her shirt to show the fake stomach attached over her stomach. She snatches it off and tosses it onto the ground.

"THERE! HAPPY!"

"It's true that she **was** pregnant. Key word being **was**!"

"She, unfortunately had a miscarriage a few days before she paid a visit to you at Rouge's house the day Amy left." Sonia explains that part.

"Dr. Richard mentioned something about the possibility of a stillbirth?" Amy asks smartly. "That was the last part of her plan! Fake a stillbirth and be so heartbroken and depressed that you would probably stay by her side after it happened!"

The girls all laugh. "Yeah, and we figured all this out in less with a week!"

"Thankfully!" Scourge laughs along with his brother and the other guys.

Sonic smiles wryly. "Wow..."

_So seeing that I was really done with her and back with Amy, Tina thought up a plan to trick me into getting back together with her by using a baby? Driving Amy away from me?  
_

_That paper she showed me with the date marked out was..._

_Just a way to get me to believe her._

_And that doctors' visit was just made to make me believe what she was saying even more..._

_If i really think about it now, it's really impossible for her to be pregnant. At least by me that is... I wasn't even with her for that long!  
_

_What the hell is the matter with her?_

"And I would have gotten away with it too, if it weren't for you meddling bitches!" Tina finally screams at all of them.

Sonic steps in front of Amy blocking Tina. "Back off!"

"What? S-Sonic?"

"HAVEN'T YOU DONE ENOUGH TO RUIN OUR LIVES? JUST GET OUT OF HERE!" His yelling startles Tina to the core.

"B-but-"

"**Goodbye**, Tina." Sonic turns his back on the girl and takes Amy into his arms.

And with that last remark, Tina and friends storm off leaving the fake belly behind on the ground. Amy picks it up and yells after them,

"HEY, YOU FORGOT SOMETHING!" She and the others begin laughing their butts off as Tina only ignores them.

"YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE LAST OF ME!" Tina's last words ring through the air.

"Well, I've certainly seen enough!" Amy laughs once more before turning to her friends.

Cream jumps up into the air and lands on Tails who catches her. "Yay, she's gone!"

"Let's go out and celebrate!" Julie-Su suggests.

Jason smiles as he holds Sady's hand. "Let's go out to eat!"

Phoenix and Spike both say at the same time. "I'm sooo hungry after all the investigating we all did."

Silver laughs. "That sounds like the plan!"

"Yeah, I'm feeling hungry myself." Amy rubs her own stomach as it starts to growl. From behind, Sonic grabs onto her waist and kisses her neck.

"Aah!"

"I'm sorry.."

"F-for what?"

"For what Tina and I have put you through..."

"O-oh, it's okay, Sonic. I forgive you!" Amy smiles up at him. "Besides you told me that everything would work out.. and it did.."

He smiles warmly. "Yeah, I know."

"Get a room!" Scourge yells in a low voice and then laughs as Sonic only rolls his eyes.

Shadow walks up to him and gives him a nod as if to say something meaningful.

"What the hell is nodding your head supposed to mean?" Sonic asks with a laugh.

Shadow shrugs. "I don't know."

"Sheldon!" Amy jumps onto him in a tight hug and then pulls Sonic into it. "Theodore!"

"H-hey!"

"Yay, I'm not going to be the aunt of some baby of a whore!" Sonia accidentally yells out with everyone staring at her.

All at once, everyone starts to laugh at her.

* * *

**[.Later the Same Night.]**

**Everyone sits around a big table in the most expensive restaurant they could find around the city. Everyone has pretty much finished eating The waiter walks back to their table and asks if anyone would like dessert...**

"ME!" Amy raises her hand as she pushes away four empty plates.

Shadow, next to her, shakes his head. "After all the food you ate?"

"Sheldon... Shut up! Who asked you?" Amy gets in his face.

He scoffs. "All the food you just ate could feed an entire football team!"

"Don't start with me again, Sheldon!"

Everyone around the table starts to laugh at the two as they only play and tease with one another.

_Everything is back to normal again, for now..._

Sonic smiles as he places an arm around Amy as she argues with Shadow and the rest.

She blushes and looks up at him with a blush on her face.

"Follow me..." He whispers close to her ear.

"What are you two whispering over there?" Sonia asks nosily.

"U-um-" Amy starts to speak, but is stopped by a hand over her mouth.

"I need to talk to Amy privately, so we'll be right back!" Sonic says as he takes her hand. Everyone grins as the two get up and leave the table for a minute or two to go in the back of the restaurant,

**[.In the Hallway On the way to the Bathroom.]**

Sonic pushes Amy up against the wall raising her arms above her head. He smirks looking into her eyes staring back at his own. At once, his lips aggressively touch hers. Pushing his tongue inside her awaiting mouth, it travels over her sweet tongue as they become entwined and tangled. Pulling back for a moment to finally say something,

"I never.. I want to lose or hurt you ever again..." His breathing is heavy as his hand rubs down her sides.

Amy licks her lips and smile up at him. "You wont..."

"I know." Sonic kisses her again and slowly moves toward her neck getting her to moan as the heat from both of their bodies causes them to start sweating. His tongue licks up her beads of sweat around her neck and sucks gently on her warm skin.

From below, Amy can already feel her womanhood starting to dampen from his touch and she tries to keep her legs closed. Sonic smiles as he continues to suck and drag his tongue sensually along her neck leaving faint hickey's behind. Amy struggles to keep her moaning loudness to a minimal just in case someone walked in on them, but that's proving to be a difficult task.

"Because.. the only girl I want carrying my baby is you and only you."

"Huh?" Amy's face flushes even harder as she looks to the floor. "O-oh.."

"In fact, I..." Sonic reaches into his pocket and feels on the small leather box inside. Just before they got to the restaurant, he made a detour back home and grabbed it from his hiding place.

"I wanted to ask you something, Amy..." He lets go of her hands above her hand.

"What is it?"

"Will you-"

"Hey... u-ummm.. sorry to interrupt you guys, but Rouge has an announcement!" Sonia quickly says before winking at Amy, and then leaving.

_Nice timing, sis. Real nice..._

_*Sighs* Guess, I'll have to try again later..._

**[.Back at the Table.]**

"Let's all go to a couple's retreat!" Rouge exclaims in a loud voice getting a few people's attention.

"A couple's retreat?" Amy asks as she and Sonic take back their seats. Knuckles nods as he

Rouge nods. "Yeah, it's getting cold out now, since winter is starting to set in, so why not? They have a fun little class where couples see advice and lessons from a professional too!"

"Mmm.. sounds like a good idea!" Cream agrees with her. "Tails?"

The two-tailed fox smiles. "Yeah, sounds fun."

"Yup! What about the rest of you?" Rouge asks the rest of them at the table.

Blaze and Silver nod to one another. "Yeah, sure."

Julie-Su blushes as Phoenix takes her hand in his. "We'll come too."

Jason and Sady speak up next. "Us too."

"Count us in!" Amy and Sonic both say.

Rouge smiles in her success. "It's not just for couples, everyone is welcome! It's also like a ski resort too!"

Spike sets his glass down. "Really? Count me in too then! What better way to spend the winter than on a ski resort with cute snow bunnies."

Shadow remains silent and folds his arms.

"Pleaaseeeeeeeee, Sheldon! You can bring Christy along!" Amy begs as she pulls back and forth on the red and black hedgehog's arm. She keeps this up until he gives into her demands.

"Alright, alright! Happy?"

"YES!" Everyone says in a loud voice, but quiets down as people in the restaurant look their way.

"I guess we're all going on the retreat then!" Amy laughs as Rouge lets out a yay.

Rouge nods and raises her glass. "Hell yeah! I'd like to make a toast to Amy and Sonic finally sorting everything out and to safe trip this winter!"

"And to a safe trip!" The white bat quickly adds.

Everyone at the table, raises their wine glasses.

"To Amy and Sonic and a safe winter trip!" They all say at once and drink up.

The waiter comes back with large bowl in hand sitting on a silver platter.

"My dessert!" Amy giggles happily as the waiter sets down a Banana Split covered in whip cream, sprinkles, chopped nuts, chocolate syrup, and other toppings she requested.

"What a fatass.." Sonic and Shadow say at the same time and burst out laughing when Amy stares them down.

"Fatass, huh?" Amy takes the bowl in her hands and dumps it on the two hedgehogs beside her. "HAHAHA! Who's the fatass now?"She starts to laugh and giggle while holding her stomach along with the others at the table, but then stops when a handful of ice cream hits her face.

"HEY!"

"You started it!" Shadow says as he wipes whip cream from his face. Blindly, Amy picks up a handful of the ice cream and tosses it toward him. He ducks and it hits Rouge in the face.

"Oops... Rouge, I'm-" Amy ducks under the table as another handful of ice cream hits Sonic on the side of the head just as he's wiping the bit that was previously thrown at him.

"What the fuck..." Sonic takes the rest of the ice cream and throws it back hitting Knuckles.

"Hey!"

"Knuckles, now you know I didn't mean that-" Sonic ducks behind Amy and lets it hit her instead.

"AHH!" Amy screams and gets two hands fulls of the ice cream and throws them in any direction.

One flies toward Sady and Jason hitting both of them at once. Silver uses his telekinesis to make the ice cream go elsewhere, but it ends up in Blaze's hair.

"Silver..."

"Accident!"

As Scourge and Manic laugh their asses off, two bananas hit them on the head.

"Ooops, sorry." Sonic smiles at his brothers as he ducks once more to avoid the ice cream being thrown. Sonia giggles, but almost falls back when a couple of cherries connect with her face catching her off guard.

Cream and Tails are soon hit with a bit of the ice cream as well. Phoenix, Spike, and Julie-Su manage to avoid the food fight with only a bit of ice cream on their clothes.

There is a chain reaction, by that time, everyone is throwing the sweet dessert around at the table. By the time that it's all over and down with everyone is covered in chocolate, ice cream, nuts, and ect.

Sonic licks the side of Amy's cheek getting a bit of the whip cream on his tongue and making her squeal. Seeing the flushed look on her face, he only smiles.

_Yeah, life is good again!_

* * *

**End! Hope you all liked it. It took me so long to plan all this out, but I finally got it all typed up! Sorry it's so long.  
**

**(Just hope it all made sense like it does in my head, xD)**

**I plan to start to REAL sequel of Love RollerCoaster, which will be titled... Couples Retreat! Unless I come up with a better name, so be on the lookout for that!  
**

**Read/Review, and tell me should I continue on with this! :D**

**Peace Out!~  
**


End file.
